A Leah love story
by amparo1993
Summary: Leah starts to feel the change coming, not knowing what it is she starts to rebel. Once she phases for the first time she imprints on an unexpected person. Jacob Black. No one else knows she's phased so she's alone in all this crazy ness until she finds out that Jacob has phased too. *rated M for cursing and violence in the future*
1. Chapter 1

**This story was going to be a colab with CRAZYPOTLUCK but I guess neither of us have enough time to work on it together so I got permission to post this myself and continue the story. So far only one chapter. This chapter we both did together. I'm not sure if they will be posting the story too but if they are then its fine with me.  
**

* * *

He was leaning in to kiss me then I open my eyes to see him. But instead I see my asshole brother Seth looking at me like im crazy. "Seth! get out of my room!"

"Fine just be happy I woke you up or else you were gonna be late for school" he said as he walked out of my room.

"Why? What time is it!?"

"8:30" he said as popped his head through my door. Shit school starts at 9:00. I had been so tired lately which wasn't normal for me I was never tired.

I hop out of bed and straight in to the shower and throw the clothes on I laid out last night. I don't live far from the school which im happy about on days like these!

I ran to the school and to my locker and grabbed the books I need out of it and headed to my first class. Thankfully my best friend Erika is in the class and should have saved me a seat in it. If not I'm going to kill that bitch. I walked into the class room and saw there was an empty seat beside her that hopefully was for me.  
"hey!" I said to her as I sat down in the seat beside her.

"what are you doing?" she asked with an aggitated look on her face.

"Sitting down" I replied confused.

"not there that seats taken"

"By _who?_" I asked with angered look on my face.

"Justin obviously!" she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

Wow this bitch is replacing me for a guy what a great friend I have. I can see this day going down hill already. I walked to the front of the class room where all the nerds and losers sit. I know im not popular but um not a nerd. I headed up to the only seat that was open, which just had to be at the front of the class room.

My teacher wouldn't stop talking about her own life it was so annoying but she does it every day so I'm use to it. The bell rang and I went out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. No one had free period with me that I liked so I put in my head phones and opened up the book I had to read for English which was the Hobbit. I don't know why everyone complains about it all the time it is a really good book or at least I think it is. Once my free period was over it was lunch and I went to find Erika, of course there she was in the hallway making out with Justin. Lovely. I had math and gym after lunch which is't that bad.

I walked to my locker threw the books I didn't need in it and turned to head home. As soon as I closed my locker I felt someone grab my sides. I gasped and turned around to find Erika.

"Erika what the hell! you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled.

"sorry.. kinda" she laughed

"where were you at lunch I wanted to go over the stuff for english" she said.

"sorry I came out to find you and you were sucking Justins face off" I said with annoyed tone.

"oh. can we work on it tomorrow?" she asked.

"yea sure"

"yay thanks!" she gave me a hug and ran off. What a great friend.

I walked out of the school and headed home. I really hope tomorrow will be a better day than today was.

* * *

Laying in my bed waking up and falling back asleep again and again wishing school didn't start so early. Waking up early for school sucks! I hate this. I wish I could just drop out. It's 7:00 and I need to start getting ready now or I'll be late.

I hop in the shower keeping the cold water running only. Lately the cold water has been soothing me. I had an insane fever the other day but it mysteriously went away as fast it had come. I shut the shower off, grab a towel and run into the room to find something to wear. I've been dressing a lot lighter lately. I'm not too sure why since its like windy out and it's not even summer. I decided on a spaghetti strap top with ACDC's logo on it, a pair of short shorts and a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. I didn't care what shoes I wore so I grabbed some old dirty sneakers out from under my bed. I didn't do much to my hair but untangle it. I've been feeling very annoyed with it and wanting to just chop it all off which I might do later tonight.

As I rushed out the door with only 20 minutes left till school starts, I felt really hungry. I ran back inside and grabbed an apple and raced to School as fast as I could. I finished my apple minutes before I got to the school.

When I got to the school I ran to my locker and grabbed my back pack with my books inside. I walked to my first class passing by a few more of my friends. My friend Erika waves at me and I just walk past her. She follows me to class since we both have first period together. I walk into the small classroom headed straight to the back of the room instead of the front where I sat yesterday. I grab the seat toward the corner and sit down. I notice Erika comes and sits in front of me. She turns around and faces me with her little girl smile. I use to joke about her being so small and thin. People use to mistake her for a child when she's actually like 18. She has long thick black hair with thick bangs covering part of her face. As I'm tapping my pencil she grabs it out of my hand.

"Hey! give it back Erika!" I yelled. She threw it back to me and turned around while mumbling something. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I s_aid_ You're no fun anymore. You've been having this weird attitude lately. Leah is something wrong? Is it Sam again?" She asked. I looked at her and then back at my pencil. She knew me so well. I knew something was wrong with me but I didn't know what. Maybe it was Sam, but who knew.

"Yea somethings wrong, It's you and Justin's PDA!" I yelled. I don't know why I just said that to one of my best friends. I could see her eyes tear up as she looked at me and walked toward another seat on the other side of the room. What the hell?

I looked up and saw my teacher standing in front of me. Mrs. Stewart. ugh how I hated her. Her ugly little old lady glasses, Her penny loafer shoes, her floral knee-length skirt and matching top with a brown mr. Rodgers like sweater. Just last week I had commented how her new hair style looked like Betty Whites. I got detention for that.

"Ms. Clearwater, What have I told you about using your inside voice? One more out burst from you and its off to the principles office." she said as she tapped her foot with her ugly little shoes. She walked away and started to write the pages of the work we were to do today, well actually the work _they_ would be doing today. I didn't really feel doing any school work today. I was normally an A student but I'm just so lazy lately.

After my first class was over I walked to my next one. My next few classes were with Jacob. We've been fighting alot but it hadn't got to the point just yet where we would physically hit each other. I walked into my math class and went straight for the seat behind the one Jacob would always sit at. It was in the very center of the room. I waited for him to show up but after class had started I had given up hope that he would show. Class ended and he wasn't here. I left and went to my bio class and there he was Jacob had shown up to this class. He must have skipped math for some reason. Today there was going to be a lab so I decided to just pair myself up with Jacob so we could just be lazy together and not do shit. The teacher passed out a few papers and put up a slide show of some weird looking gunk. I got bored and started to stare at Jacob. I started to noitce how he'd been getting taller and thicker. He was gaining some muscle which was good. He had always been the thin string bean in the group of friends he hung out with. Maybe he was on steroids. That would explain his new attitude problem. Roid rage is what my gym teacher called it. After Bio ended Jacob raced out the room with out a single joke about anything.

It was finally lunch time. I was starving! I snuck up to the front of the line and grabbed some extra cookies when the lunch lady wasn't looking. They were serving pizza today and I took 2 plates and ran out through the door where the line started. I went outside to eat by the basket ball court. It was windy again and the breeze felt nice through my long black hair. I couldn't wait to get home so I could chop it all off it's really starting to bother me. Jacob was there sitting under the hoop with a ball. I walked over to him and handed him one of the extra cookies I stole. He took it and nearly swallowed it all in one bite. He must have been hungry.

"what's up Jake?" I asked

"None of your business." he said.

"Whoa no need to get snippy with me! you need to lay off the steroids, look at you! Just last month you were a short string bean now your tall as heck and filled with over sized muscles!" I said as I lifted his heavy arm up and down to examine his muscles.

"growth spurt." He mumbled.

"Another one? didn't you like have one back when you hit puberty at 14?" I asked.

"Yeah, I must have taken your un used puberty, Look at you! Tall thin no curves and a flat chest!" He yelled. How dare he say that? I have breasts. They might not be a set of double DD's like his little porn star's but at least mine are real.

"How dare you!" I yelled. I get up and follow him to the other side of the court. He turns to me and laughs as he puts his hand up to my breasts and try's to squeeze it. I slap his face and he just laughs again.

"See I told you nothing there. and you know it!" he yelled. I was so in ragged. I jumped on to his back and tried to push him to the ground.

"Get the HELL OFF!" he yelled as he swung around the baseket ball court trying to throw me off of him. I squeezed on to him tighter and he grabbed my wrists and pulled me off and threw to the ground. I landed on my ass but quickly got up. As I was about to jump back on to him I felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me away. It was a school security guard. Damn. I'm gonna get in so much trouble!

"What do you think your doing?." The sercurity gaurd asked as he held me back. I stayed quiet and he held back until another security gard came and took Jacob away. The security guard pulled me into the building walking me down the hall to the vice principals office. As we got to the vice principals office I saw that Jacob was already there. I knew he'd already been given a strict talk to since he had pink slip in his hands. No doubt it was a suspension note. Maybe even expelltion.

"Come right in Ms. Clearwater." He said as I got to the door. "Well obviously you're here because of what just happened. I witnessed the whole thing. I've already called your parents and Jacob's father. They know about the suspension and I've written up your pink slip." He handed it to me and it had 2+ weeks written on it. "The plus means you'll be out for a few extra days since one of the days in the 2 weeks we're on break. Now take it and leave, Your school day is over just head on home." He said as he led me out of his office.

As I was escorted out the building all I could think was. "Oh no my parents are going to kill me!" I ran straight home so I could get my at home punishment over with. I knew I was going to get grounded and my cell taken away. As I got up to my street I could see Jacob in the distance. He was headed to my house. Probably to apologize since the vice p. called our parents and told them about it. I ran up to him and stop a few feet behind him just in case he's still mad.

"Hey, Jacob!" I said while waving my hand at him.

"Hey, thanks for getting me suspended." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I've been having all these weird mood swings lately." I said as we walked side by side down the street.

"It's ok. Me too" He said.

I stared at him and he looked real upset. I wonder what was going on in his head. I wish I could read minds!

We walked to my house just talking about how bad few weeks I've been having. Turns out he's been having the same problem. This just makes no since. Everyone on the res who's my age is starting to act all bitchy, and getting taller and more muscular. Well the guys at least. I haven't noticed this in any other girls lately. Erika seemed fine, except for the not saving me a seat thing yesterday. Maybe I'm just a freak. A freak with no breasts like Jacob said. And now everyone at school knows about it. Well at least I have a few weeks off. Maybe everyone will have forgotten about it by the time my suspension is over.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 :) enjoy**

* * *

After Jake and I got to my house I noticed how his dad was there already waiting for him and my mom was there too. My dad recently passed away from a heart attack in the woods. So its kinda not that bad for me. I know its sad but I've completely gotten over it, I think.

As I walked up the steps to the porch I tried my hardest to ignore Billy and my mom who were sitting on the bench.

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?" She asked in a stricted annoyed voice. I'm so not in the mood for this but I guess I'll just get it over with now.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry I tried to beat Jacob up, I'm sorry I got suspended and I'm sorry about anything else I might have done. Now through my punishment at me!" I said as I stomped around the porch. Jacob was sitting on the steps and looked to be in a bad mood so he hadn't said a single word.

"Grounded for two weeks." She said in a soft tone.

"You too Jacob, two weeks." Billy said to Jacob. He didn't seem too bothered with a two week punishment but I know I didn't deserve two weeks.

"Seriously? two weeks? But mom I have things to do." I said in an upset voice.

"Alright then Leah, only 1 week. But only if you spend that week with Jacob cleaning First beach and helping out around our house and his." She said as she got up from the bench.

One week of grounding and having to spend it with Jacob so not better than two weeks.

"Fine," I said annoyed as I walked into the house. I slammed the door behind me and the second I stepped into my room I heard yelling and things being thrown. I looked out my window and noticed Jake looked pretty pissed. He was throwing his school books all over the place and kicking his dads truck. Then out of no where Sam showed up. He put his arm around Jakes kneck and pulled him into the trees. I wonder hes doing with him. Like I care, as long as he doesn't murder him on my property I'm fine with it.

_**2 hours later...**_

god damnt! won't those freaking wolves shut up! I swear if I hear another howl I will grab my dads shotgun and kill them! Who knew animals could be so annoying...

_**3 hours later...**_

MotherFucker! I'm getting tired of this crap!

I quickly ran out of my room down the stairs and out into the woods with a bat in my hand and no shoes. It was dark already and I kept tripping over rocks. The closer I got to the howls the sooner they went away. All I heard were loud thumps from behind me. I turned as quick as I could but saw nothing. No wolves or any animals at all. It's like they all left in a rush.

I decided to just head back to the house, thats when I felt a cool breeze rush past me in a blurr. The next thing I know my bodies shaking and twitching, I hear my bones crack and pop into an odd shape, I feel myself get bigger and taller, anger rushed through my body and shot out into a growl. I started to freak out, I looked all around and I was way taller than before and I was on all fours. I looked down and where my hands and feet should be there were large wolf like paws. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest river. I look down at my reflection in the water and there I was, a huge light brown wolf. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. I can't believe this, I'm a freak! This is the worst thing to ever happen to me!

*_crackle*_ what was that? I turned around as quick as I could. Then a terrible rust like smell flew into my nose. I growled at the direction the smell came from. And then it was gone. I looked around to make sure I was alone, I was.

I spent a few hours wondering around the forest before realizing I had no idea how to change back. That's if I could change back. I started to think to myself of how I used to look as a human. Tall, thin, muscular, long dark hair, tan skin, no curves. I growled in pain when my body started to shake. I knew I was changing back, I shut my eyes and seconds later I opened them up and I was back to normal. I was human again! I hugged myself and thats when I realized. I was NAKED! I ran behind the nearest tree to cover up.

Great, I change into a huge wolf and now that I'm back to human I'm freaking naked. How the hell am I gonna get home without anyone seeing me. Thats it! Jacob lives near by. I'm sure he's got some blankets on a clothing line outside his house. I ran as quick as I could trying to hide behind trees every now and then. Before I knew it I was in Jacob's backyard, I hid behind one of the broken down cars in his backyard. I looked around to make sure he wasn't around. I ran toward the clothing line and grabbed the closest thing I could. I ended up grabbing a very large t-shirt that obviously belonged to Jake. I quickly slipped it on and ran to grab a pair of shorts. As I was putting them on the backyard lights came on.

Oh crap! It's Jake, I wonder what hes doing up so late?

I ran behind the car and hid. I watched as he walked out into the trees. He was wearing cutoff shorts, no shirt or shoes. He looked to be way more muscular than earlier today. And his long dark hair was chopped off to a very short style. I can't believe it, he said he would never ever cut his hair. His mom loved his long black hair that's why he never wanted to cut it.

The second he was out of view I ran into the street toward my house. I snuck into through the back door so no one would see me. Thank god Seth and mom were heavy sleepers. I sighed in relief once I was back safe in my room. I quickly stripped down and jumped into the shower. I started to notice as the cold water hit my skin it would start to steam up. I touched my face and couldn't tell whether or not I had a fever. I grabbed a thermomitor and waited patiently. The second the timer went off I checked. I was at 112. Oh my god I can't believe I have this insane fever again!

I decided to forget it and just go to bed. I was so tired that I passed out right away.

* * *

**more to come later this week I hope :) I'm busy with many other stories but I will be updating at least once a week per story. Please review :)**


	3. AN: this story is on a break for now

I'm gonna scrap this story. I have almost no time to work on my other stories and this one doesn't seem like a big hit. I will be keeping the story up but I will not post anything on it until I decide to fix it up and feel like its gonna be a serious story for me. I do love what the concept of the story was going to be but I just can't seem to get into it. So if you're upset I'm sorry, if you'd like to read another Blackwater story go read my story Hangover regrets. Once I finish up another story or two I might post another Blackwater depending on if I have time.

Go enjoy my other stories :)


End file.
